zenith_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Conflict
Conflict is when two or more sides clash and try to harm the other, with the intent of forcing the other side to surrender, retreat, or defeat. Conflicts always use the Attack and Defend actions, though Overcome and Create Advantage can (and should) be used to address difficulties that arise in conflict and set up a more powerful Attack or successful Defend. Overcome The most basic and common use of an Ability is to Overcome some sort of obstacle. This is the direct means of accomplishing goals or doing something. When you aren't trying to harm someone, resist harm, or do something specifically to make future tasks easier, it's almost certainly an Overcome action. The Roll Threshold of an Overcome action is dependent upon how difficult the task is: Subtract the Ability being used (and 3 per Aspect being invoked, if applicable) from the Roll Threshold and roll three 20-sided dice. Each die that rolls above the modified Roll Threshold is a Hit. 0 Hits is a Total Failure, 1 Hit is a Mitigated Failure/Costly Success. 2 Hits is a Success. 3 Hits is an Outstanding Success. Create An Advantage Anything that can feasibly be used to help out a future action is considered a Create An Advantage action. This can be changing something about the environment, noticing a useful weakness or exploit, providing assistance to someone else, or many, many more options. The Abilities list offers many (though not all) of the ways that Abilities can be used to Create Advantages. All it requires is narrating a believable explanation, and an advantage of some sort can be created or made usable. When Creating An Advantage action, roll 10 - Ability (- 3 per Aspect invoked). If your effort is being resisted by an opponent or environmental hazard of some type, add the resisting stat or difficulty modifier to the Roll Threshold. There are two possible types of Advantages that can be created: Boosts and Aspects. A Boost is a short-lived, fleeting effect while an Aspect is a much longer lasting result. A Boost must be capitalized upon within short order or else it will fade, while an Aspect can be relied upon later in the same scene as long as it is reasonable to be able to do so. Physical Attack Roll Threshold: 10 + Enemy Defense Stat - Ability used to Attack (- 3 per Aspect invoked) PCs use Assault, Marksmanship, or Bombardment to attack foes. Weapon provides Lethality and (in some cases) Armor Piercing and a bonus to the Attack Test. Enemies use Defense stat to resist. Normal enemies don't have Stress boxes or Consequences, but rather an amount of Damage they can sustain before being downed. Attacks can only apply against a single target, even in a Group, unless the attack has the Area modifier at which point it can spill over onto as many targets as are in the zone/Group. Named NPCs have Stress boxes and Consequences and deal with Damage in the same way PCs do. When making an Attack, some outcomes have multiple options. For Success and Outstanding Success this is lowering damage by 1 in order to gain a Boost with a free invoke. For Partial Failure this is the option to do a small amount of damage by giving the enemy a Boost with a free invoke. Physical Defense Enemy Attack Stats * Accuracy: Enemy training and skill in combat, as well as any bonuses from weapon type or volume of fire * Lethality: The stopping power of an attack that makes it difficult to resist through simply bracing against it * Armor Piercing: The ability to penetrate through armor, negating its damage reduction PC Defend Action Roll Threshold: 10 + Enemy Attack Stat - Ability used to Defend (- 3 per Aspect invoked) When a PC is facing a physical attack (be it a weapon, fist, or environmental hazard), either Physique or Movement can be used to Defend against it. For a single foe, the Attack Stat is based on the weapon they are using, but for Groups it can be higher to represent a greater volume of fire. PC Armor To further mitigate damage, PCs can have Armor from a variety of sources, the Barrier Power, the Dragon Daughter's Strong Scales Talent, and Gear being the primary ones. Armor is reduced by Armor Piercing if the enemy has any. After being lowered by Armor Piercing, each point of Armor remaining reduces Stress taken by 1 per level.